The proposed research program is intended to investigate areas of current biomedical importance and at the same time provide Puerto Rican students with the opportunity to acquire research skills. The directorate of Inter American University of Puerto Rico supports the objectives of the planned research and the goals of the Minority Biomedical Research Support Program. Investigators are prepared to fulfill their research commitments and meet the MBRS goals. The proposed projects are: 1)Stereoselective Routes to Oxygen and Nitrogen Spirocycles with Biomedical Potential. This project is aimed at the stereoselective preparation of potentially new antibiotic and antiviral substances by the use of a methodology that was developed by the principal investigator. 2) Neuroimmunomodulation patch Clamp Studies PI is interested in the cellular and subcellular mechanisms involved in neuroimmunomodulation. Patch clamp methods will be used to monitor ion channel activity of murine spleen T lymphocytes and its modulation by neurotransmitter. 3) Vibrio Species in Market Level Seafood and Coastal Waters in Puerto Rico. This study is designed to examine foods in market places and estuarine waters in Puerto Rico for the presence of pathogenic vibrios. 4) Characterizing Variant Forms of Fasciola hepatica Species. Variations in the ovarian position observed in F. hepatica species could be significant. Experiments have been designed to determine genetic stability and pathogenicity. 5) Air Borne Mutagens as Contaminants of Drinking Water. The Ames Salmonella typhimurium assay will be used to detect air borne mutagens washed in drinking water. Mutagens will be identified by gas chromatography and mass spectrophotometry and laser-excited fluorescence. 6) Therapeutical Plants for Schistosomiasis and as Molluscicides. The goal here is to examine some medicinal plants for therapeutic properties against Schistosoma mansoni and which also serve as Molluscicides against the snail intermediate host. 7) Cognitive Evaluation of an Elderly Hispanic Populations. Cognitive evaluation of persons between 65 to 75 years will be made to determine differences between those living in institutions and those in their home environments.